


Self-taught

by enchanted_book



Category: Homestuck
Genre: /dubcon, Humanstuck, M/M, Nonconsensual, Shame, kankri is a teacher, pretty much porn without a plot, school sex, they are both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_book/pseuds/enchanted_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, and your English has seemed to deteriorate since you have left. Honestly, you sound like an illiterate fool. I could never take advantage of someone with an IQ well under twenty. Not to mention, we can't do something like this here." Your voice was hushed but sharp, in attempts to make him understand the severity of the consequences if you were caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-taught

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you absolutely hate parent-teacher conferences. These kids are in high school! They shouldn't need to be babied by their parents. Besides, trouble students' parents never came. It was only the star students' parents. They wanted consolation that their babies were doing their very best, in which you said they were.  
And now this guy in front of you is droning on and on about how his kid is failing. As if it were your problem.  
"I just don't want ya shuttin' down the poor kid's dreams. Ya know?" He was leaning on your desk, and that made you all levels of uncomfortable.  
Regardless, you weren't here to console him. Eridan was literally the worst student you had ever had. He didn't do his homework, failed tests, rejected your offers to tutor him, blew off detentions, harassed the girls behind him, and he fought that Captor boy nearly every day.  
"Mr. Ampora, while I share your concerns for Eridan, I don't believe he wants to do well. Perhaps this is a cry for attention, I have seen it all too many times. A parent doesn't spend enough time with the child, and thus, the child begins to fail and make trouble, in hopes that their parent will notice them."  
You were really good at bullshitting your way through these conferences, saying what the parents wanted to hear.  
"He don't care none 'bout the old man." His answer was short but it made fire burn in his eyes. You could almost feel the anger.  
"Well, maybe if you just spent more time with Eridan you could gain an understanding between each-"  
"I ain't our father." His replies were getting shorter and more frustrated.  
"My apologies, Mr. Ampora. I understand that you, as Eridan's guardian are concerned about his grades. However I cannot change the grades in the system unless he comes in after school and makes up his work."  
The man put his head in his hands, sighing heavily before bringing himself back up and leaning over the desk.  
"Listen, kid, we both know Danny ain't gonna come in. He don't give two shits 'bout his schoolin'. Can't ya just do us a favor and give him a C?"  
It made you feel bad that he resorted to begging, especially for his little brother. But the rules were the rules, and you weren't budging on your stance.  
"No, I'm sorry but-"  
He cut you off, "Kanny, c'mon. Please? For an old friend's sake."  
Oh God, that old nickname from high school. Wait, high school... You lit up immediately, eyes widening. Your dull expression was long gone.  
"Cronus?! I thought you went to California! What happened to your music career?"  
He chuckled out, "We had a change a plans. Well, I did when Eridan needed me. Dad ain't the best to raise a kid... Geez, Kan. Didn't think ya'd notice me there for a while. Was gettin' worried there."  
You shook your head, no. He wasn't going to play you like this, think he could get everything from you. Just like when you were kids. Not at the mere mention of his name. Besides, you could be fired for tampering with grades.  
"Now, about Eridan's behavior. He constantly harasses other students in my classroom, and has not attended a single detention assigned to him."  
Cronus leaned over, his lips pressed against yours before you pushed him away.  
"What's it gonna take for ya to change your mind?"  
You wiped your mouth of the kiss with the sleeve of your black dress shirt.  
"A lot more than your petty kisses, he needs to fix his grades himself, Cronus." Your voice was stern, and you hoped he would get the message.  
"Oh c'mon, who said I'm kissin' ya for his sake? We never did end, ya know... Just a-... A temporary leave." He raised a brow, and his eyes darted to your hands.  
"And ya ain't married." He added.  
You scoffed, rolling your own cognac eyes at his performance. "That," you began. "does not mean that I am available. I could very well be seeing someone."  
"Kanny, baby, we both know ya ain't like that."  
He leaned over, peppering kisses along your jawline. "You're crazy 'bout me."  
Again, you pushed him away.  
"Was. I was crazy about you, however, times change. And so, I'm going to have to ask you to lea-eaa-"  
He bit down on your collarbone, suckling at the exposed skin. When had he loosened your tie? When had he unbuttoned the first half of your shirt? God, you couldn't even bring yourself to care. Your fingers tangling themselves in the back of his hair, pulling him closer. Small mewls muffled by biting your tongue.  
"You ain't been touched since I left. Can tell, Danny tells me all about ya. Never was stiff and grumpy when you was taken care of." His hands grabbed onto your shoulders, lifting you up with ease onto the desk.  
"Yes, and your English has seemed to deteriorate since you have left. Honestly, you sound like an illiterate fool. I could never take advantage of someone with an IQ well under twenty. Not to mention, we can't do something like this here." Your voice was hushed but sharp, in attempts to make him understand the severity of the consequences if you were caught.  
He chuckled, pulling you back down and shoving you against the desk. His hand connected harshly with your ass, spanking you through the fabric of your slacks.  
"Oh baby doll, won't ya shut up for once?"  
He did it again, this time drawing a soft moan from your lips. His smirk was practically audible as he did it again, and again, and again. You shook, shuddering from the touch. It didn't hurt, oh no. It did much more. He knew it too, from past experience.  
And God, did it turn you on. You could feel how calloused his hands were, even through the barrier of fabric. Your dick swelled, threatening to spill any minute now. You really had become unpracticed. And as if on cue, you came. In your pants, great. As if you weren't lame enough, but he didn't even actually touch you.  
He immediately knew, and made it obvious he knew.  
"Such a good boy..." His voice was soft, with subtle harshness in his words. His palm cupped against your cheek as he brought you around. He unzipped his own pants, pulling out his member and pushing you down by your head.  
You lapped hungrily at the old friend, missing the taste, although you hated it when you were younger. Detested it, even.  
Suddenly, he thrusted forward, sending you to struggle. Your eyes widened, watering a bit. But you kept yourself collected.  
He continued to thrust, and you moaned around him.  
He came without warning, after a while. Your nose wrinkled up in disgust, and you went to spit it up. Cronus tsked, and tilted your chin up.  
"Swallow it, baby."  
You hadn't known why you obeyed his command, but you did. And God, it felt good in the afterglow.


End file.
